The Wondeful World of Tenchi (Book 1)
by Kuroi Tora
Summary: This is my first fic, so please review! Disclamer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or other related characters ( I wish I did!).


The Wonderful World of Tenchi (Book 1)  
  
  
  
"Ring Ring"! Tenchi's alarm rang loudly at 7:30.  
  
"Oh, shut up", said Tenchi as he pushed the off button.  
  
Tenchi slowly sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. "Yawn". "Oh, another day of hell", said Tenchi as he sighed and slowly rose out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom half asleep.  
  
Just as he opened the door we was greeted, by the cyan hared space pirate Ryoko, as usual. "Tenchi"! She flung herself around him and gave him a big hug. "Yeah good morning to you too Ryoko", said Tenchi sarcastically. "Oh come on, Tenchi how can you resist me", said Ryoko trying to kiss him. "You and I both know that you want me".  
  
"Oh Ryoko, get real", said Tenchi trying to push her away. "Oh you want to play rough?", asked Ryoko trying to unbutton his shirt. Tenchi slammed the bathroom door. "Oh Tenchi", Ryoko wailed from the other side. "I am irresistible"!  
  
  
  
"How many times must I tell you this Ryoko", said an irritating voice from the stairs. "Tenchi would never love a witch like you".  
  
"Well at least I am not a prissy little bitch who just wants Tenchi in bed", replied Ryoko turning around. "Don't deny it, I know you do". Ayeka's face turned a bright red. "I would never do such a thing", Ayeka argued as he grew more and more red in the face. "Well, maybe you wouldn't but you want to", said Ryoko as she smiled at the red face before her. "Well, even if you did that Tenchi still wouldn't be impressed with you. I bet you haven't seen a man naked in your life", said Ryoko.  
  
"And you have?", asked Ayeka. "Yes of course", replied Ryoko.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, I can teleport through walls so, I have seen Tenchi in the bathroom before".  
  
"You horny little slut!", yelled Ayeka before she realized what she had said and covered her mouth.  
  
"And I am proud of it", said Ryoko as she flew down the stairs to the living room.  
  
"Ah, what a lovely summer day", said Mihoshi as she watered the flower garden. She was wearing a sun hat with a tank top and shorts. "All the flowers smell so lovely". She picked up a flower and sniffed it hard. Of course, just sniffing a flower could mean trouble with Mihoshi. Poor Mihoshi gasped as a big bee flew out of the flower and pointed his stinger towards her.  
  
"Ah!", yelled Mihoshi as she tried to avoid the bee's black stinger. She ran through the garden and right in the house. Mihoshi jumped and slid under the small table.  
  
"Bee!", she yelled covering her head with her arms. Sasami screamed and ran to the kitchen to get bug repellent. Ayeka jumped on the table and lifted up her dress.  
  
"Strip dancing for a bee?", said Ryoko smiling. Ayeka just scowled at her and continued to look for the bee. Tenchi yelled as the bee speed towards him and flew up his pants. Ryoko roared with laughter. "Lord Tenchi!", yelled Ayeka in worry.  
  
"Well, who is gonna reach in there and get it out?", asked Ryoko looking at Ayeka. Ayeka turned red and started laughing. "Well you are of course", said Ayeka still laughing. "Okay then", said Ryoko as she flew towards Tenchi.  
  
"Stop right there", yelled Ayeka as she jumped of the table and brushed herself off. "I will not let you witness Tenchi in that way". "Well fine, you do it then", said Ryoko as she held out her hand in Tenchi's direction.  
  
"I never", said Ayeka stunned. "Fine, if you would rather strip for a bumble bee than put your hand down Tenchi's pants than you are one weird woman", said Ryoko.  
  
"I might get stung", said Ayeka looking embarrassed. "It's a small price to pay for, well, bonding with Tenchi in that way. Who knows, he might have a treat down there for you.  
  
Just then Sasami rushed out of the kitchen. "Where is the bee"? Mihoshi pointed at Tenchi who was squirming and yelling.  
  
Sasami ran to him, and sprayed the bee killer up his pant leg. Tenchi yelled as the substance squirt into his pants. After a few squirts the bee fell dead down his pant leg and Sasami put in a bag and threw it away.  
  
"How come Sasami always gets there first?", Ayeka asked Ryoko. "Don't ask me, she's your sister".  
  
  
  
Tenchi was resting in the hotspring trying to wash the bee killer off of him. "Damn cloth won't wash this damn stuff off", she said as he scrubbed away.  
  
"I can help", came a sexy voice from behind him. Before Tenchi could turn around to see who it was, a woman hugged him from behind.  
  
He yelled as he turned to see Ryoko standing there naked. His nose started to bleed as Ryoko took a step into the warm water.  
  
"Oh come now Tenchi", Ryoko cooed. "I will give you everything you ever wanted". She jumped into the water and grabbed his shoulders.  
  
Tenchi just stood there frozen. "Ryoko, I am taking a bath can I please be left alone", stuttered Tenchi as Ryoko tightened her grip around him. "I can take a bath with you", she said as she started twirling his hair. "Tenchi I want to be with you every day, and every minute, and second. I never want to leave your side, not even in the bathtub". 'Especially in the bathtub', Ryoko thought to herself.  
  
"Well I appreciate your concern, but really Ryoko I need to take a bath alone", said Tenchi trying to runaway.  
  
"Well, taking a bath is much more fun with me", said Ryoko lifting her arms up and putting them around Tenchi'' neck from the front. "  
  
"Ryoko lay off"!  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder. Tenchi just stood looking at Ryoko's bare back. She smiled and put his arms around her. "Ryoko I know you love me, and I am grateful for that. But, sometimes people have to be alone, and this is one of those times. So if you really care, give me some privacy". Ryoko looked at him and smiled. "Well I guess, but just this once". She touched his nose with her finger and teleported out of the bath.  
  
"Yawn". "10:34 and I haven't gotten any work done", complained Washu as she opened her laptop and continued to type. "  
  
I don't believe this! I have been working for 5 hours, and I still can't figure this out"! Washu closed the laptop, and walked to her door. "I have to get something to eat. I'm starving".  
  
Just then the door opened and Mihoshi was standing there. "Oh, Washu, I was just going to tell you that, its time for tea. What have you been doing all this time? You missed dinner, and desert. Sasami was worried". Mihoshi continued to cram Washu with questions.  
  
"Okay Mihoshi, I was coming up, and I'm fine I was just working", replied Washu as she walked out of her lab.  
  
Sasami was asleep so Mihoshi made the tea. Ayeka and Ryoko were both surprised that she didn't break anything or mess up. After a half-hour Mihoshi came out with a hot batch of green tea. "Tea?", asked Ryoko. "Why can't we have Sake. Sake is much better than tea". "Well maybe not everyone likes Sake you ungrateful pig", said Ayeka. "All you think about is yourself".  
  
"Well, besides Tenchi everything is about you and your fantasy, with Tenchi", replied Ryoko taking a sip of her tea.  
  
Ayeka, slowly sipping her tea looked up at her. "Well at least I think about someone else besides myself".  
  
"Oh you two are so impossible", said Mihoshi staring at them. "You fight about the most stupidest things".  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko started growling at each other. Just then Tenchi walked in from the bathroom.  
  
Ryoko suddenly disappeared and reappeared hugging Tenchi. "Oh my Tenchi, how was your bath". "Uh, just fine", said Tenchi.  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi, don't let this demon bother you", said Ayeka. "Lets go for a walk, just the two of us". She held Tenchi's hand and smiled. "Well okay", said Tenchi as he put down the towel he was drying his hair with and put on his shoes.  
  
"Mihoshi, keep and eye on things while I'm gone", said Tenchi. "Uh, sure", replied Mihoshi nodding.  
  
"Come now", Ayeka said opening the door. "Okay then".  
  
As they walked away, Ryoko felt a feeling of deep anger growing inside of her.  
  
"AYEKA!", she yelled as she flew off after them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon! 


End file.
